Mi vampiro loco
by MariiaaHalliwell
Summary: Izzy, Simon, una cama y un arrebato de pasión. M por lemons xdd


La morena estaba tumbada dormida a su lado. Simon aún no se creía que hubiera pasado la noche en su cama, porque ella no podía dormir. Bueno, ella iba un poco borracha por lo que no podría haber nada en general. Era tan preciosa, la luz le daba en un lado del cuerpo que la hacía aún más hermosa, o eso creía él. De repente ella abrió sus ojos azules y le miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces en mi cama? Dios que dolor de cabeza- dijo mientras se erguía sobre el codo

-Tú me invitaste anoche porque no podías dormir...-dijo Simon con voz temblorosa temiendo la reacción de la morena- Y la cabeza te duele de la resaca de anoche, Isabelle- se apresuró a decir.

- Bueno espero que no dijera ninguna tontería-dijo ella temiendo que le hubiera contado la razón por la que estuvo toda la noche bebiendo.

"Sólo que me querías..."- pensó él recordando la noche anterior.

-No, claro que no- mintió Simon.

-Bueno pues ya puedes irte- dijo Izzy tapándose la cara con el brazo para que no le diera la luz.

-Isabelle...-dijo acercándose a ella- Bueno, yo...-le cogió la mano con la suya y se la apartó de la cara- También te quiero...- dijo sin apenas pensarlo y la besó.

Ella se apartó rápidamente de él aunque cada fibra de su ser le pedía que no lo hiciera.

-¿Pero qué dices vampiro loco?- dijo intentando parecer ofendida.

-Isabelle sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, recuerdas perfectamente la conversación de ayer, ¿verdad?

Ella se dio la vuelta de manera que le daba la espalda al vampiro.

-Lo sabía-dijo el vampiro acercándose cada vez más a ella- Me quieres y yo también a ti, no hay nada malo en eso.

Ella se dio la vuelta y le besó, un beso tierno al principio que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso salvaje y sin freno.

-¡Eh! déjame respirar al menos- dijo el vampiro con sus labios pegados a los suyos

-No quiero- dijo Izzy sonriéndole.

-Ya, yo tampoco-dijo el chico y la volvió a besar más rápido aún.

La deseaba tanto, a toda ella que no podía parar. La levantó y la puso bajo él con fuerza, no podía controlarse llevaba mucho tiempo deseando esto.

Dejó su boca para centrarse en su cuello, por suerte no sentía ese tipo de hambre. La besó cada milímetro de esa parte mientras ella se estremecía y gemía bajo él, lo que le excitaba aún más. Ella le quitó la camiseta y la tiró por encima de sus cabezas y con un movimiento rápido ya estaba sobre él besándole cada parte de su pecho y abdomen.

Ella notó la erección del vampiro bajo ella y le empezó a desabrochar los pantalones, pero él la cogió las manos frenándola y se las puso en cuello mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador con las suyas.

Ella levantó los brazos para que el vampiro pudiera quitárselo del todo y lo tiró al suelo con fiereza mientras la besaba sin descanso, cómo temiendo que si paraba ella se pudiera marchar.

Le acarició los pechos con cuidado cómo pidiendo permiso a la morena, pero ella se limitó a apretarle las manos con fuerza sobre ellos. "Le gusta" pensó, y no pudo evitar sonreír, ella lo notó y sonrió también.

-Simon, te necesito...-dijo ella jadeando antes las caricias del vampiro en sus pechos- ya.

Simon obedeció y se puso sobre ella desabrochándose los pantalones. Ella terminó de quitárselos y luego también los bóxers dejando a plena vista su enorme erección.

Él metió sus manos por la cintura de las braguitas de la morena, quitándoselas y dejando un camino de besos a su paso.

-Simon, por favor-suplicó la morena que estaba a punto de dejarse llevar a manos del clímax.

Entonces él la penetró con fuerza, una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo de su interior. Lo que provocó una sensación de placer inimaginable para ambos

-Corrámonos juntos- dijo el vampiro, apenas sin aliento.

-¡Simon!- gritó ella mientras se dejaba ir.

En unos segundos él también se dejaba ir y la acompañaba en su clímax.

Se quedaron un rato uno encima del otro, exhaustos por tal sensación, hasta que él se puso a su lado y la rodeó con su brazo.

-Ha sido maravilloso Izzy- y la apretó más contra él.

-Ya lo creo vampiro loco- y se dejó llevar a manos del sueño con el brazo protector del vampiro rodeándola. Nunca se había sentido más segura


End file.
